Stupid Gajeel!
by IceBlueWings
Summary: GajeelxLevy. One-shot. Levy remembered Gajeel's words during the S-Class trials, and she challenges him to a duel to catch his attention.


**Stupid Gajeel!**

"_You want some attention, shrimp? Then fight seriously with me! Get stronger!"_

Levy remembered those words clearly. She knew that if it wasn't her in the S-Class Trials, it could have been Gajeel, and she knew that he was much stronger than her. He is, after all, a dragon slayer. Despite their past encounter, she knew he probably meant well when he told her to become stronger.

That still didn't mean that she wasn't annoyed by his words that day. Call her immature, but every time she remembered the way he said it, she felt irritated. She wanted his attention, but he didn't understand at all. _Stupid Gajeel,_ she thought.

But she is a potential S-Class mage, and that meant she was strong. And she wasn't just going to back down from his words just because she isn't as strong as he is. If he would pay attention to her if she fought seriously with him, then a fight she would give.

Levy sat in the guild reading a rune magic novel in the morning for preparation, when she heard the familiar footsteps of Gajeel and the gruff voice of his talking with Pantherlily. She closed her book with gentleness. Jet and Droy, who noticed her close her book, held back shrieks when they saw Levy's strangely mischievous yet menacing look in her eyes. "L-Levy?" Jet called out hesitantly, to which the girl just gave a sweet, reassuring smile. She stood up, startling the two as she walked towards Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at the mission board as he discussed with Lily the possible missions they should take. Lily heard soft footsteps coming towards them and he turned to see the petite blue haired mage. He tapped Gajeel's shoulder, and the iron dragon slayer turned around. "Huh?" He looked in front of him, and then he lowered his sight and looked down at the smaller mage. "Yo, shrimp." He said.

Levy placed her arms across her chest and smirked. It was a look that Gajeel hadn't seen before, and so he was curious to what she was going to say. "Gajeel, I challenge you…to a duel." She said, and the whole guild fell silent.

Everyone was in shock. Jet and Droy were seriously concerned. "Levy, what are you saying?" Droy asked incredulously. Mirajane didn't quite conceal her surprise, but she was highly amused. She also thought how lucky Natsu went off on a mission with Lucy and Happy, because if he had heard Levy's challenge, he would have jumped in as well.

"Oh?" Gajeel smirked smugly at Levy. "This sounds a lot more fun than those boring missions. Sure you wanna take me on, shrimp?"

Levy returned an equally smug grin. Sure, she wasn't so confident to think that she could defeat Gajeel, but she wasn't going to back down either. "Don't be easy on me, Gajeel, or else you'll regret it." She taunted despite her mind telling her she was treading into dangerous waters.

"Gihi."

* * *

"How could this happen? How could this happen, Jet?" Droy asked worriedly, eating a full meal as a result of his concern.

"I don't know what she's thinking! Gajeel's too strong! What if he really doesn't go easy on her, and beats her to a pulp?" Jet asked aloud.

Mirajane smiled. "Well, maybe she's prepared for that," The barmaid said. "Maybe she just wants to prove her strength. And she wants to prove it to Gajeel, and no one else."

Jet and Droy sighed. "Levy…guess you're really into him." Jet said sadly. Droy dejectedly resumed his meal.

* * *

Levy sat in the middle of an empty field, near the outskirts of Magnolia Town. Levy hadn't really mentioned the venue to anyone but Gajeel, so she was sure that not many would be around, but she wouldn't be surprised if Gajeel told people where it is.

It wasn't too long after that Gajeel appeared with Lily, and Levy stood up and smirked. The dragon slayer returned the smirk with his own. "Didn't know you had guts, shorty. Don't disappoint me."

"Oh, don't underestimate me, Gajeel." Levy said, making the dragon slayer snicker.

They stood facing each other, while Lily took a spot to watch. Even the Exceed wondered why Levy would do this sort of thing, but he was rather pleased. It wasn't as if he didn't notice Levy's feelings for Gajeel, and maybe this sort of thing would help the man realize who's standing in front of him.

"Ready, shrimp?"

"I should be asking you the same—Solid Script: Fire!"

The blazing word shot straight towards the dragon slayer, faster than he had last seen it happen, but he still dodged it easily. He was about to give a remark on her speed when he realized she had ran behind him. "Sword!" She yelled, the word turning into a sharp sword shape as it tried to slice through the dragon slayer. Gajeel turned his arm into iron scales and the word only grazed his skin.

"Hm, way to go, shorty." He said as he changed his arm into an iron club and threw his arm where she stood.

But even Levy knew how to dodge as she rolled away from his attack. "Solid Script: Gale!" The word appeared and blew Gajeel back. He tried to stand his ground, his arms held in front of his face, but he was pushed back until he actually landed on his butt. He looked startled for a second until he saw Levy appear before him and she jumped. "Hammer!" A large hammer appeared and was sent hammering down on Gajeel.

"Woah," He rolled away from the hammer and it hit the ground hard. The word disappeared with a 'poof'.

"What's wrong? I thought the great Gajeel wouldn't have any trouble." Levy taunted him.

Gajeel growled. "I was just warming up." He said. "But I gotta hand it to you, you've gotten better."

She genuinely beamed a smile, appreciating his praise. It ended quickly when he rushed towards her, his iron fist heading straight towards her. "Wall!" She jumped back as the word took her place, only to be crushed by Gajeel's fist.

Now she had to run and avoid Gajeel's attacks, as he was coming at her relentlessly. She felt her heart pound wilder than before. She asked for this. "You said not to go easy, right shrimp?" He said with a snicker. She gulped.

"Solid Script: Thunder!"

Lily placed his paws on his ears as the sound of thunder crackled and landed on Gajeel. He stopped, and Levy stopped. She wondered if he was alright. "G-Gajeel?" She asked in concern, coming closer to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, now worried as he didn't reply. She thought he would have dodged it, or at least use his iron scales to lessen the attack.

Once she was an inch or two away from him, she spotted a wide smirk on his face as he grabbed her and threw her. She gasped and shrieked. "Cushion!" She yelled, and the said word turned into a fluffy ground to land on. She glared at him and growled under her breath. "Spear!" She yelled, the word turning into the sharp object and flying at him. He punched it aside. "Bomb!" She yelled, but he kicked himself aside when it exploded. He did not lose his speed.

She paled. She started running. "Rock!"

Once again, he avoided it. "Gihihi!" His expression sent chills down her spine.

Levy ran for her life. "W-Wait—" She gasped as she tripped and fell. She turned to face her oncoming opponent and she had to think quickly. "Solid Script: Hole!" She yelled, and Gajeel fell right into it. She was reminded of Tenrou Island, when she had to fight Grimoire Heart's Kain Hikaru. She giggled.

Gajeel looked at her with narrowed eyes, and her giggles turned into laughter. He growled as he got out of the hole quickly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help…" She blinked as he took a familiar stance. She paled once again.

"Gajeel!" Lily gasped, running towards them, but he wasn't able to get there in time. It was when he looked closely at Gajeel's attack that he realized the difference in the usual.

Gajeel took in a deep breath and his cheeks puffed, as though he was going to create the one thing she wasn't prepared for. "…Houkou!" He yelled, the strong gust of wind hitting her. She screamed, blown back by the attack. With the fear and shock she felt when she was hit, she hadn't created a soft landing for herself, and neither did she realize that she was just hit by a strong gust of wind without any metal shards in it. She fell onto the ground and groaned.

Gajeel walked over to her, and Levy moved away from him. "I-It's not over yet…" She said, when the dragon slayer grabbed her hands and pinned her to the ground. She gave a squeak.

"What are you gonna do now, shorty?" He asked amusedly as she struggled to break free, when he froze. He looked at her determined yet sheepish expression, and then his eyes lingered where she bit her bottom lip. She was so close to him right now.

Levy realized her bandana had flown off and her bangs were getting in the way. She blew them away, and the dragon slayer chuckled. "This isn't me giving up." She mumbled, although she was stuck.

"Hm." He said, looking unfazed. She gritted her teeth.

She yelled, drawing up her legs and kneeing his stomach as hard as she could. But she definitely lacked physical strength since he just grinned. She looked away. "Why are you so determined to beat me?" He asked.

Levy looked elsewhere. "You said…" She mumbled her words so softly that he couldn't catch it.

"Huh? I can't hear you, shrimp. Tell me properly."

"You said you'd pay more attention to me if I fought you seriously!" She said.

Gajeel stared at her. "When did I say that?" He asked, and she gaped at him. She clenched her fists.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, and once he did, she felt like punching his face. She restrained herself. "Why did I even bother?" She said in frustration, facing her back to him. She felt stupid, trying to catch his attention the only way she knew best. He didn't even care about her. She hugged her knees to her chest. "I give up. You win. Leave me alone." She sulked.

Gajeel sat behind her, amused at her disappointed and sulky reaction. Lily continued watching, although he kept some distance. Gajeel scratched his head. She was really upset. He was just playing with her. He sighed inaudibly and patted her head, ruffling her hair. She slapped his hand away. "Why are you still here?" She snapped.

The dragon slayer tried to hold back his laughter. "I was joking." He said. "I remember telling you to fight me seriously. I remember everything."

Levy refused to face him. "Hey, come on. I was just joking." He said, turning her to face him himself. He cringed inwardly. She had been silently crying. "O-Oi, shrimp…"

She wiped her tears hastily and sniffed. "Okay. Well I lost anyway." She said, standing up.

"Hey, don't need to be so sad," He said. "You've done well today." He tried his best at cheering her up.

"Stupid Gajeel," She mumbled, making him remember the same incident in Tenrou Island, except she had hit him with her bag. "Stupid, oblivious Gajeel."

"Huh?" He scowled. She's not being straightforward about anything and it's frustrating him. She turned to look at him, her eyes hardened into a determined glare and her lips a pout. He looked at her curiously, when she seemed to fall forward.

The next thing he knew, he felt soft lips on his and when he parted his lips slightly only to release a muffled word, she wound her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his. He froze, a blush spreading across his cheeks that matched Levy's blush, and he ended up falling on his back and bringing her on top of him.

She broke the kiss, and she scrambled off him. "Stupid Gajeel! I like you!" She yelled as she ran away.

Lily walked towards Gajeel, who stared at the sky with a red face. "Looks like you've lost." The Exceed said with a grin.

Gajeel clenched his fists. "Damn it," He muttered. And then his lips formed a wide grin.

"She's gotta be crazy if she thinks she can just run away now."

* * *

Levy ended up running back to the guild, much to the surprise of everyone. But the look on her face told everyone that they weren't allowed to ask her what happened. Jet and Droy were itching to ask, but Mirajane sent them a venomous smile that made them sit still.

Levy could just sense when he was coming, and she immediately hid behind the bar. "Don't tell him I'm here!" She begged Mirajane, who nodded and smiled.

"Where is she?" He barked, Lily flying in and taking a comfortable spot on the table. He looked at Mirajane.

The barmaid smiled sweetly at him. "Right here!" She pointed down next to her, where Levy was.

Levy gasped. She was abruptly pulled up by a pair of strong studded arms, and Gajeel's hand brought her face to his. He claimed her mouth with a kiss that matched Levy's earlier kiss, except he pulled her closer, and he even groped her butt.

Everyone in the guild watched and blushed at the intensity of the display.

Levy broke the kiss, knowing everyone was watching. "G-Gajeel, everyone—" Her voice was muffled when Gajeel kissed her again, and she couldn't help but moan softly.

"Oh my," Mirajane said as she wiped beer mugs. "It's getting intense."

Gajeel broke the kiss this time, and Levy fell limp in his arms. "You can't run away from me anymore, shrimp."

Levy stared at Gajeel, who was holding her tight. He looked at her seriously, as if affirming her untold question of whether he really meant it. She shyly smiled, but it was radiant. "Stupid Gajeel." She said before giving a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Get a room!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

**Notes:** I thought rating it T should be alright, but if anyone thinks it's too racy and should be M, then do let me know.

Also, I thought Gajeel would be able to cast 'Tetsuryuu no Houkou' without the iron shards, which meant there would only be a strong gust of wind. That was why I just made him say, "...Houkou". It translates to 'roar' if I'm not mistaken, so I thought it'd be safe...? Haha.

Reviews, please? Thanks for reading!


End file.
